The present invention relates to toilet systems for collecting and treating waste matter discharged from the users, and more particularly to a dry type toilet system which does not use water to flush waste matter away.
Regular toilet systems commonly use running water to flush waste matter away from the toilet bowl. These toilet systems consume a big amount of water daily, and must be used with a cesspool, so that discharged wastes can be collected and well treated. If waste matter discharged from a toilet system is directly guided to a river, the river will be contaminated.